Discoveries
by ShuisLove
Summary: im sorry it toom em so long to update enjoy!
1. The Beginning

This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it, please I will be anxious to hear you comment and reviews and critiques. don't hesitate to say what you think and enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was early in the morning in the town of Harmony and everyone was awaiting the start of a new day. In this town anything was expected to happen. We could only hope the things that did happen throughout the day were good, but wishes don't always come true. ___________________________________________  
  
Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane awoke just as soon as the sun was caressing her warm and homey cottage. She rose out of her bed yawning and stretching getting ready for the activities that were brought along with that day. She stood sideways to see how much her belly had grown over night. She was so sure that this baby belonged to Luis she left in her, and she so wanted to give Luis his first child. She prayed that this baby didn't belong to Antonio, who got an early start this morning and went out for jog and then went to go see how his family was doing. To be honest, Sheridan was glad she didn't have to share the cottage with Antonio for the first few hours of her day. How she loved Luis and wanted this mess to be over with all and for all. The stress was killing her, she waned to be with Luis, but she couldn't find it in her heart to tell Antonio the truth about his wife and his brother, the 2 people he trusted most in the world how can she tell him something like that?? But she knew the time was going to come sooner or later, and if this baby were Luis's she wasn't going to wait another second before letting Antonio know the truth, she knew how much it was going to devastate him, but it had to be done. Sheridan just didn't know what to do with the Beth situation. It was confirmed she was pregnant, with Luis' child nonetheless. Beth had been such a good friend to Luis and her and she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Beth either. Yes Gwen was suspicious of Beth, but she wouldn't hurt a fly. Beth is too good for that. ______________________________________________  
  
Beth Wallace was in her home pouring more sugar into her sack, in which she used to trick Luis. She was smiling form ear to ear, no one was ever to suspect what she was up to and she was to get away with it all, that was the beauty of the whole situation. She has Charlie her accomplish that although granted she was a bit weird and though of Beth as her "special friend" was a big part of her plot against Sheridan and to snag Luis. She had Luis eating out of the palm of her hand with this baby business and as long and any one didn't touch her tummy she would be okay. She had everyone fooled. Everyone except Gwen who suspected something had nothing to prove it with. Beth could honestly say she was probably the happiest person in Harmony, but of course at the sot of others. _____________________________________________  
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald just came back from his 3 mile run every morning; he was drenched in sweat as he entered his house. Luis rushed through his shower, just as the thought of seeing Sheridan embedded his mind. Oh how he loved her, how he wished to spend every breathing hour he could with her. But for the last few couple of months it seemed impossible. Sure they had their quiet little gatherings outside the eyes of his brother and family, which he was getting ready for right now. Sheridan and Luis believed that there was some incredible force trying desperately to keep them apart. Little did they know that was who they considered her one of their closets friend. Luis was just about done. He had put his navy blue button collar shirt, with his loose jeans, and took his cell phone just in case someone in the station had to reach him. Even though he doubt he would come because his time right now was for Sheridan those few special moments they shared together which to be getting smaller and smaller and days went by. _____________________________________________  
  
Gwen Bennett Hotchkiss was freshening up for the new day awaiting while her caring husband Ethan grabbed up and surprised her form right behind the door.  
  
"You nearly scared me half to death!", Gwen loudly yelped at her husband while clutching on to her belly where her baby was waiting to be born.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to get you so upset ", he reassured his wife.  
  
"Don't worry about it", Gwen said, "You know Ethan I don't know what's going on with Beth don't I sure don't like it . There is something about that girl that just gets the completely wrong way and I don't care what you and Sheridan think, I think that she is trouble for her and Luis and she doesn't even know it."  
  
"Your just over exaggerating I don't think that anything is wrong with Beth or this baby she is carrying for that matter, you have learn to be more trusting Gwen, not every woman is Harmony is like Teresa you have to know that."  
  
"Oh I know that, but hey a little investigating never heart anyone," Gwen proclaimed with a sny look on her face. 


	2. Plotting

Disclaimer: The storyline and characters from this fanfic belongs to NBC JerK  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Antonio was over the Lopez Fitzgerald residence to check on his mother, but he was rushing to get home to his wife. Pilar, knowing where Luis was headed tried as she could to stall him and keep him with her.  
  
"Antonio are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" Pilar insisted to her son.  
  
"Mama really I should be getting to Sheridan, I've left her alone long enough, and I can't wait to spend more time with her and our unborn child." Antonio protested, as he usually did.  
  
"Pero Antonio mi hijo, you shouldn't nag over Sheridan too much, remember her hormones are raging and you should give her time to breath, please come one stay with me a few more hours and let Sheridan alone for just a bit then you can go back to her."  
  
"Okay find Mama I'll stay. But just for a while." ____________________________________________  
  
Luis rushed to Sheridan's cottage and knocked on her door. She smiled as she was going to open her door, and welcomed Luis with a sexy, little kiss.  
  
"Mhhmm, I didn't think I was going to survive the night without you, the only thing that sustained me through the night was the though of seeing you this morning," Luis told his beloved.  
  
Sheridan and Luis sat on the couch just starring into their eyes for what seems like an eternity, an eternity they never wanted to end. If it were up to them they would stop this precious moment that they had together and forget about the whole world, forget about Beth's pregnancy, forget about his brother being married to the woman that he loved. The truth of the matter was that they simply couldn't, it was too much keeping them apart, yet the love between these two was so strong so strong that they just couldn't bear to be apart. But here were circumstances that had to be dealt with, but at the present time they just couldn't. For the mean time they just enjoyed each others company, more than anything in the world, more than life itself. _____________________________________________  
  
"Ahah just perfect", Beth murmured to her self, touching her fake belly.  
  
"My wicked daughter she is never to get away with this, please angles in heaven protect innocent Sheridan from this monster." Mrs. Edna Wallace screamed out loud.  
  
"Shut up you old hag, leave my Bethy alone," Charlie protested to Mrs. Wallace, Charlie always had Bethy's intentions at heart, more likely when they were to please her as well.  
  
"And now for the second part of our plan Charlie, how deep in the hole."  
  
"15 meters deep sweetie pie just as you wanted."  
  
"Excellent, not its time to capture Sheridan once and for all." _______________________________________________  
  
"Gwen stop all this hassling on Beth she is nothing like Teresa", Ethan reassured his wife, but there was nothing he could do to stop Gwen once she had her mind set on something there was nothing he could do to stop her, Gwen had always been like that and this time, it was no different.  
  
"I'm going Ethan and there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop me, I'm going over to Beth's and figuring this all out once and for all. I'm not going to stop until I get to the bottom of this, I'm determined Ethan and no one is going to stop me, not even you."  
  
Gwen rushed out the door. She was going to put a stop to all this nonsense about Beth, he knew there was something fishy about her, and today was they day she was going to find out what it was. Gwen got into her car and with screeching tires, rushed on her way to finally catch Beth and put a stop to it all.s 


	3. Love

Chapter 3  
  
Sheridan and Luis were so in love and no one could take that away from them, they might be able to keep them apart physically, but mentally and emotionally?...that was a barrier that no one would be able to take away from them ever. They have over come so many obstacles and this one would be no different. The only difference was that this obstacle was the biggest one they had ever been faced with. In the end they would be together there was no doubt about that. Their love was too great to let human forces stand in their way. They would find a solution.together.  
  
"Luis I've missed you so much, every night when I have to go to bed I feel like breaking down and crying, well most of the time I do, I feel so weak without you, but when I feel I'm in your arms everything is alright again I feel like I can take one the world. I don't want this moment to go away, ever. I know this baby is yours, I feel in side of me, it can't be Antonio's I know it just can't be."  
  
"Sheridan don't worry I love you, we're going to find a way to be together, we have to. Life without you is nonexistent. Don't worry let me take care of everything, as long as you're with me everything will be okay?"  
  
Sheridan looked desperately into Luis' eyes. Oh how she longed for him! His tough rugged fingers running over her sweet delicate body. His lips caressing every single part of her body. How she had missed this. Now her being married to his brother, she knew that nothing could go on between them sexually, and she had no idea that it was going to be this hard for her to contain her self. In the end she couldn't. She indulged into one his long passionate kisses. Oh God how she had missed this, she wanted him so much, desired him. But no she wouldn't do it, it would be immoral of her to do such a thing, though her desire and will to do it, were still there stronger than ever. There was too much in their way, they had to stop. __________________________________  
  
Gwen had a plan, she wasn't just going to show up at Beth's house and demand for an explanation, Gwen knew that Beth would lie between her teeth and that she would get nothing out of it. She parked her car about a block or so from Beth's house and walked the rest of the way there. When she arrived she would sneak around her house and see what Beth was doing. Technically, yes it was spying, but she was doing much more than that, she was saving the life of her best friend and that man she loved. Sheridan would finally be happy, after Gwen would have discovered Beth, she and Luis would be able to tell Antonio the truth. Yes Antonio would be hurt, at first but he would eventually he would get over it, and her best friend and the man she loved would able to finally be happy, with their new born baby.  
  
Gwen Slowly approached the window of Beth's, and of course she came prepared, she had brought her camera incase she found anything, and it needed to be photographed. What she saw left her in complete and total shock, I mean Beth expected something was up, but nothing like this, she hurried, took out her camera and managed to take two pictures before all of a sudden Gwen was completely knocked out.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! 


	4. Reunited Captured

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews they were highly appreciated.hope you like this chapter...your please don't hesitate to review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Gwen finally woke up after what seemed forever, she found her self in a dark pitch black hole. She looked around hesitated, rubbed and squinted her eyes to see if she was dreaming. But unfortunately what was happening to Beth was no dream, it was sad twisted reality. What had happened to her, where was she and most importantly, who was behind all of this? That is when she looked up and what she saw left her at awe. She knew there was something definitely wrong with Beth, even worse after seeing her placing sugar in a weird pouch around her belly. She was faking a pregnancy! She was tricking Luis and everyone around her. The worst part of it was she was getting away with it all!!! She had to put a stop to this once and for all. But how, she was trapped in some ditch with Beth and some weird looking woman looking straight at her. They were behind all of this. She prayed that she found some way out of this, mainly to tell Sheridan what a conniving little bitch Beth turned out to be. There was no way to get out of here, she was going to die, she and her unborn child. Ethan was going to be so worried when he saw that Gwen did not come home after dark. What was she going to do. The only things she had with her, were the 2 pictures that she had taken on her digital camera.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this Beth, I'll find some way to make everyone know how you truly are!" Gwen screamed at Beth.  
  
"Yeah, what ever you say Gwen, because I'm going to get Luis and no one is going to stop me, not even you. Ill have to admit that you worried me before, but now that I have you here what's the worst thing that you cant do to me? Scream? Even then Charlie will find some way to shut you up, and that's a promise, isn't that right Charlie?" Beth bickered.  
  
"Anything for you Bethy, anything at all", responded Charlie with more than a look of friendship on her face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Luis!" moaned Sheridan. Her body wasn't going to let her be apart from the man she loved any longer. She was aching to be with Luis. Her hormones were begging her to give into temptation. By law she was Antonio's wife, but emotionally, spiritually she was Luis', and those are the things that truly matter.  
  
Luis flirtatiously petted Sheridan's legs and thighs, it made her feel the most satisfying sensation she had had since she married Antonio. She just couldn't do it anymore, it was about time that she was selfish, that she thought of herself for once. It had been so long since that had happened that she didn't know what to think of it anymore. But right now she didn't have to think. She just thought of indulging into Luis, tasting different parts of his body that were so familiar to her, yet had been so long since she had done so. Luis parted her legs, softly though warning her that was awaited her was not going to be that easy. This had felt so right for both of them. So anticipated. He paused for a moment looking deep into Sheridan's eyes, toying with her emotion, he would move closer and farther as to make her wait a little longer, something she could not take for another second. She pushed him towards her and held him so tightly as if to never let him go. Now it was her turn to toy with his emotions that is if she didn't give into her own temptation first. She tickled his abdomen, which she loved so much and, went lower and lower until he moaned with pleasure, the pleasure that she was giving him and that no one else was able to. They both sent each other to a place of ecstasy, neither one of them knew, if they weren't together. He caressed her neck, stomach, and breasts with so much passion it made her weak in the knees. Their love was so great, words were not able to express how they felt about one another. But their actions for the next couple of hours did just that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama I've got to be heading home, I think Sheridan has been alone for long enough", Antonio protested to his mother.  
  
"Antonio, you haven't seen me in so long, would it cause you that much pain to stay with me the rest of the day?" responded Pilar nervously, she could not allow Antonio to go back into Sheridan's cottage for the rest of they day, she just couldn't, it would kill Antonio to see Sheridan in Luis's arms, when the time is right Antonio will find out the truth about this entire situation.  
  
"Mama you shouldn't really make me feel so guilty, fine ill stay with you as long as you want me to, I'll give Sheridan a break from me just for today." Little did he know what was waiting for him at home was something that he did not want to see, something that he was never going to forget for the rest of his life. But would he end up going to the cottage, to find his wife in his brother's arms? 


	5. The Discovery

A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS..SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I HAVE A TON OF PROJECTS TO DO FOR SCHOOL, ANT WAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By this time, Gwen had more than had it with Beth, and seeing the weird look that Charlie had on her face.  
  
"I'll get you back Beth if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Now how are you going to do that when you aren't going to get out of here alive?" Questioned Beth with a bottle of acid in her hands. She began toying with it to scare Gwen; she was pretending to pour the acid over Gwen, when Gwen let out the highest pitched voice she had every let out. Gwen had to do something and fast but what? Beth obviously had some issues, and honestly, Gwen did not want to know them, much less be apart of them.  
  
"Nope I wont do anything to you.just yet, Gweny poo.I think I should let you know all of my plan before I let you, that way you will know the torture that your best friend Sheridan (the blond bitch mumbled Charlie under her breath,) not that you wont be suffering some of the same pain yourself." "Someone please help me out of this mess before it's too late", thought Gwen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama that's it I have to go to Sheridan, she might be worried about me, and remember what Dr. Russell said, we shouldn't be adding to Sheridan's stress level it's dangerous for her and our baby." Began to insist Antonio.  
  
"Pero mijo please just a little longer." Whined Pilar, trying to stall and save her son heart ache, but she couldn't stall any longer.  
  
"No Mama, I'm going, see you later", and with that Antonio rushed out the door, to his Sheridan.  
  
I only pray for you, pray that nothing bad will happen. Thought Pilar. But dreams and prayers don't always come true. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gasping for breath, Sheridan said to Luis, "We could get caught, Antonio should be here any minute don't you thinks its best if we get dressed?"  
  
"It's what we should do, but do we want to?" Questioned Luis.  
  
"I knew you'd convince me.somehow", teased Sheridan.  
  
"That's what I'm best at, now come here", said Luis, pulling Sheridan into a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth, letting Luis' tongue inside, an invitation which he welcomed happily, exploring the inside her mouth, a place he had been so familiar with.  
  
Luis pulled Sheridan closer and closer to him, until they were once again, making love, passionate love. It never seized to amaze them, the few precious moments they were able to enjoy together. Every time they were together it was as if, they began to fall in love with each other all over again. They experienced each other all over again; as if it were the first time they were making love. Just as they were about to reach the climax, they got interrupted by a very loud and angry voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Antonio could not believe what he laid his eyes on. He came to be with his wife, his loving and caring and self less wife, whom he adored. In a matter of seconds, all that love he had felt for his beloved wife soon turned into anger, as he saw his brother and his wife the two people he loved most in the world, making love. Antonio had to rub and squint his eyes, because he couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. He stood there 5 entire minutes, figuring this all out, and Luis and Sheridan hadn't even noticed, they were too caught up in there own sick twisted abyss of love. Could it be? Please tell me this was all a dream? Asked Antonio to himself. Shaking his head he returned back to reality and screamed out loud "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.SOMEONE BETTER EXPAIN THIS TO ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Luis and Sheridan were all but shocked as they say Antonio standing there red hot from anger, looking as if he was ready to kill someone, and fast.  
  
"Antonio.. look we have to talk".said Luis pulling his boxers on underneath the sheets.  
  
A/N hope u enjoyed it.please review sorry it was so short. 


	6. Anger

A/N THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Answer me dammit, what the hell is going on!?" Antonio was about to kill someone if he was not going to be told what was happening.  
  
"Okay Antonio calm down so we can talk" Luis tried to calm him down but it was of no use.  
  
"Calm down? I find my wife and brother in bed and you want me to calm down."  
  
"Antonio please just hear us out", Sheridan tried as well.  
  
"Look Antonio, before Sheridan ever met you, before she got amnesia, and before she fell in love with you as Diana, she knew me. Sheridan and I shared a great love together. We were engaged to me married" Antonio just stood there as his brother was saying something that made absolutely no sense to him, but he kept on listening either way. "When Sheridan was on that boat she and I were on our supposed honey moon after our double wedding with Ethan and Teresa was ruined due to Ivy. It was a mess, but Sheridan and I decided to still go where we had planned to go all along, to Bermuda for our honeymoon, we were on a boat ride, when the boat exploded, and until this day, we have not figured out who it was, but I swear it was Julian. So when.."  
  
Sheridan finished the story for Luis, while holding his hand so tight as if she were going to cut off his circulation. "When I was reunited with Luis, I came back engaged to you not knowing that Luis was that man with whom I had shared that amazing love with. We were going to tell you the truth when Dr. Russell told us that your were very sick and if we were to tell you anything, the shock might kill you. Things got way out of hand and we had to get Beth involved with all of this and eventually I ended up married to you and Beth had to pass for Luis' fiancé, when they had not been dating for years. When you got out of your coma with the experimental drug that I had to decided whether to give your or not. We decided to tell you the truth that time but then we found out that I was pregnant and you thought the baby was yours, when really I have no idea who this baby belongs to." Sheridan took a deep breath and hoped for the best.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you guys, everyone is harmony for that matter has been treating me like some kind of idiot????????" Antonio got up and threw everything on Sheridan's dresser, lipstick, nail polish hair brush and some of Sheridan's most valuable perfume to the floor, not leaving any thing in one peace, making both Luis and Sheridan flinch, they had no idea Antonio would react this way. "I'm going to get you back Luis, if it's the last thing I do, you want to be with my wife, then fine go ahead, and you, you slut, how dare you run around with my brother behind my back, cheating on me!" Luis got up and punched Antonio with all his might for calling Sheridan such names. "Oh and don't worry about getting a divorce, I'll have my lawyers make them and send them to you." With those few words, Antonio left the cottage with anger in his eyes, for good. He did not want to see his brother or Sheridan any longer, but he knew he was going to figure something out to get Luis and Sheridan pay for their mistakes, no one but no one messes with Antonio Lopez- Fitzgerald. No one.  
  
Sheridan sat on her bed, with tears streaming down her face, she knew that this was moment was going to come, but she had no idea that it was going to happen that soon. To find out this way, to see your own brother in bed with his wife, that's the last thing some one would want to see, maybe Luis was right, maybe they should have told Antonio about them right when Luis wanted to? It was too late now, what had happened had happened, all Sheridan hoped for was that Antonio learned to forgive them, and that things would not get worse than what they already were.  
  
"Sheridan calm down this stress isn't good for you or the baby" Luis insisted. Oh the baby her baby! Sheridan prayed that the baby is Luis'; she could not bear to deal with the situation if the baby were Antonio's.  
  
"We have to tell Beth what happened", Luis mentioned.  
  
"I think I should do it alone, I want to do it alone" Sheridan persisted to the man she loved.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need me there I think it will be better if I went with you."  
  
"Yea I'm sure no hurry up and let me get dressed"  
  
"Need any help", Luis teased  
  
"No thank you, now shoo"  
  
Sheridan hurried quickly and got dressed, she thought about how this was going to hurt Beth and she didn't want to do anything to upset her, Beth had been wonderful throughout this whole thing and the last thing Sheridan wanted to do was to cause her pain. But then again Beth knew that she wasn't going to have Luis, either way, Luis did not love her, so there was no point in getting her hopes up,  
  
With that Sheridan turned on the ignition and went off to Beth's house. Little did she know that her stay there was too be quiet a long one.  
  
When Sheridan finally reached Beth's house she was welcomed by a very happy Beth and was permitted inside to have a seat. "Look Beth there is something I need to tell you"  
  
"Sure go ahead"  
  
"Ok well today Luis and I made love and while doing so Antonio found us and got very angry, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Antonio had finally figured out the truth"  
  
"Oh well that's".Beth trailed off."great"  
  
"Sheridan let me show you something, I've been meaning to show you this for quiet a while now and was waiting for the right moment, but now that I find this news, well now is the perfect time to tell show you what I've had for you all this time."  
  
"Oh okay sure Beth"  
  
Beth led Sheridan to the basement, where she had the pit, specially made by Charlie, which Gwen was already in. They are such best friends and do everything together, why don't they die together as well, this was it, it was time for Beth to put her plan into motion, just with an unexpected visitor along to go threw the torture with, Beth thought.  
  
"Uh.Beth what do you have down here that you want to show me?" Said Sheridan clutching to her tummy.  
  
"Oh look down" Beth said pointing to the ditch and when Sheridan did look down there were Beth and Charlie right there to push her into the ditch along with Gwen.  
  
"Gwen?" exclaimed Sheridan perplexed.  
  
"Oh Sheridan I was right about Beth all along, look what she's done to us she's kidnapped us, I was right about her all along" Gwen pulled out her digital camera and showed Sheridan the pictures of Gwen putting sugar into her sugar sack as to make up for the belly she didn't have, because she was obviously not pregnant .  
  
"Beth how could you, we trusted you how could you do this to me and Luis?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Very simple Sheridan, I want luis and you were in my way and well ill just get you out of my way for good, and what better way than to kill you, that mystery woman that's been trying to kill you, well that's me Sheridan."  
  
Sheridan looked up astounded by the words that were coming out of Beth's mouth, was she really going to die? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"All this time we were waiting to catch the person who was planning to kill me and that was you?" Sheridan exclaimed.  
  
"Well.. YEA you didn't think I was going to let you have Luis, he's mine and I'll do whatever I have to do to get him, I wasn't planning on killing you but you simple were in the way and hey what can I say a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do right?"  
  
Sheridan couldn't believe what she was hearing, what Mrs. Wallace had told them had been true and now Sheridan and Gwen's lived were at stakes along with the ones of their babies.  
  
"See Sheridan this is how it is going to happen, you will stay with me here until you have delivered your baby which I am going to pass on as my baby, then I will kill you and drop your body in the middle of the ocean never to be seen again, isn't is great!"  
  
"You sick twisted person you wont get away with this Beth I will make sure you don't," screamed Gwen, neither she nor her best friend were going to die.  
  
Just as Beth was about to open up her big mouth again, her doorbell rang.  
  
"You'll excuse me wont you"  
  
She went to open it and the person she saw at the front door almost made her lose her balance. What is Antonio doing here he could ruin my entire plan by saving Sheridan and Gwen, Beth though.  
  
"Beth we need to talk" said Antonio, he was so angry at what had happened a couple of hours before and he knew he had to get revenge, no one messes with him and gets away with it.  
  
"Um.sure sit down"  
  
"Look its about Sher." and with that Antonio heard a loud scream coming from Beth's basement.  
  
"What's that noise?" he asked Beth but before she could answer he was already half way to her basement.  
  
"What the." What the hell where Gwen and Sheridan doing in a pit in the middle of Beth's basement?  
  
"Antonio thank god you are here, help us please, Beth wants to kill us, she's the person who was trying to kill me"  
  
"She was?" This was Antonio's chance to get revenge on Sheridan and Luis for what they did to him.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you want me to save you and Gwen? Well you can forget it, why don't you tell Luis to come and save you life, after all he is the one you love so why do you need me."  
  
"I can't believe that you would be so cruel, so you are going to let me die?"  
  
"Hey don't blame me you chose your path now live with it" said Antonio as he stormed out the basement.  
  
He approached Beth who was a bundle of nerves, this was it she was going to be exposed her life would be over as she knows it and said "Good plan I would have never suspected you, anything you need help with I'm you man "  
  
"What? You aren't going to turn me in?"  
  
"No way, look today I just found out that my brother and wife were playing me for the fool, so this is a great way to get revenge on both of them, kill Sheridan and make my brother suffer the loss of her for the rest of his days "  
  
Beth could not believe what she was hearing, but she sure liked it, "Um okay Antonio, wow I never thought you would react this way, ok look what we need to do is wait until Sheridan delivers than we kill her and kidnap the baby and make it pass for mine, due to the fact that I am not really pregnant "  
  
"Wow you sure fooled all of us"  
  
"That's the idea" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Beth I'll go along with you plan, but I want one thing in return, said Antonio as he whispered in Beth's ear what he was going to do to Sheridan, and by all means he was going to enjoy it.  
  
"Oh my god Antonio, I never knew you would do such a thing."  
  
"Surprise, surprise well look at you, who would have guess that you would have been the woman trying to kill Sheridan?"  
  
"You got me there"  
  
"Okay but this idea of yours, you have to do it fast, who knows when she will deliver"  
  
"Okay fine but what are we going to do with the other one?"  
  
"We'll kill her off as well"  
  
"Okay said Antonio as we headed off to the basement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luis knew what Sheridan had said, that she wanted to go alone, but he couldn't let Sheridan face Beth alone, Luis knew that Sheridan needed him to be there for her, now more than ever. He got dressed as fast as he could, and rushed over to Beth's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Antonio went down into the ditch and approached Sheridan with a very sneaky look in his eye, he had gassed Gwen for now and she will wake up in a couple of hours. Antonio did not want to have any one watching what he was about to do, and how much he could enjoy it, every minute of it.  
  
"Antonio what are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Me, oh nothing really something that you are very accustomed to doing, just not with me, all those times you didn't want to make love to me it was just because my stupid little brother was on your mind wasn't he? How could you have done this to me Sheridan I trusted you, and neither one of you had the decency to tell me what you were up to. Did you find it funny to see me gaga over you, while you and my brother were madly in love huh?" And with that Antonio slapped Sheridan so hard, she collapsed down to the floor and had red marks all over her right cheek.  
  
Raping Sheridan is a great idea, and the best part is no one will know what I have done to her. Thought Antonio to himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'mon Beth answer the door, thought Luis to himself ringing to doorbell for the umpteenth time. 


	8. Ch 8

"Please don't hurt me, please" screamed Sheridan.  
  
"You don't want me to hurt you? How could you ask me something like that, don't you remember what you just did to me?" Antonio proceeded to take off his shirt and unbuckle his belt.  
  
"What are you going to do" Sheridan's voice was shaky; she didn't want anything to happen to her or her unborn baby.  
  
"Me.oh you'll see"  
  
Antonio pulled Sheridan's shirt off her back, revealing her black lacy bra, he began to get excited but remembered how much pain she had caused him, which helped me to control her self. He was going to take off her bra strap when she kneed him in his manhood, which caused him to bend over, buying Sheridan some time.  
  
"Bitch" Growled Antonio as he tried to regain strength.  
  
Sheridan tries to run away from Antonio, even though there was nowhere to run to, but Antonio caught her and threw her to the ground. He laid on top of her, forcing his body on her, forcing her arms and legs to stay in contact with the ground. He began nibbling on her neck and chest making Sheridan squirm in disgust. "God some one please help me," she begged in her mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Beth, can I come in?"  
  
"No! Um, sorry I mean sure c'mon on in."  
  
"Sheridan told me she was going to be here, is she around?"  
  
"Um no s-s-s-orry she is not here" said Beth more than nervous by now.  
  
"Well I'll just wait until she gets here, I hope you don't mind"  
  
"No of course not" *dammit Luis might catch Sheridan here and then I'm done for*  
  
Right then second Luis heard and loud scream, and his heart pounded.  
  
"Beth what was that?"  
  
"Nothing I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Well I sure did and it sounded like it was coming from your basement and."  
  
"LUIS HELP!" Sheridan screamed once more.  
  
"Sheridan? Beth what the hell is going on" but before Beth could answer Luis was already down stairs.  
  
What Luis left him perplexed; Antonio was forcing himself on top of Sheridan.  
  
"What are you doing, take your hands off her!" Luis jumped down to the pit before it was too late. He then pushed Antonio off of Sheridan and punched him. Sheridan still shaking managed to put on her clothes and back away from the fight between the two brothers. Sheridan woke Gwen up for comfort who had been completely oblivious to the whole situation that was going on. Antonio pushed Luis off of him causing him to fall to the ground. Removing the blood from his upper lip he punched Antonio so hard that is caused him to pass out, he then ran to Sheridan, looked desperately into her eyes and kissed her passionately witch she gladly accepted the invite.  
  
"How could he?" Luis asked his beloved  
  
"I don't know, it was horrible, thank god you were there just in time to save me."  
  
"I'm just glad you're safe and sound in my arms, where you should always be."  
  
"Luis I have something to tell you"  
  
"What"  
  
"Beth.she has been the person trying to kill me"  
  
"She what.."  
  
"Its true, she made this pit to kidnap me, and when my baby was born she was going to pass it off as hers because she is not pregnant, show him the picture Gwen"  
  
Gwen pulled out her digital camera and showed the pictures of Beth, which left Luis dumbfounded.  
  
"How could she, we trusted her so much she pretended to be our friend."  
  
"I came to find out what was really going on with Beth and then she and her accomplish gassed me and took me to this pit that was meant for Sheridan, and then when Sheridan came they had pushed her in her as well, and then well, you saw the rest."  
  
"Yeah.I guess I did." 


End file.
